


Dancing Around It

by alexspacesout



Series: Brace Yourself- Klance AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Brace yourself, Dancer!Keith, Fluff, M/M, Part Two, Phone number, aerialacrobat!lance, klance, number exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: Keith dances like no one's watching, until he suddenly collides with the very person watching him. He sputters out a lame pick-up line and succumbs himself to overthinking the interaction. That is, until he gets home and realizes what really occurred.





	Dancing Around It

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of "Brace Yourself" series! I recommend starting from the beginning but it's not required.
> 
> Also, the song 1950 by King Princess is referenced pretty heavily so I highly recommend you check it out! It's an amazing gay song (that'll probably come up again some time later).

Keith feels the bass thud through his body, the blood rushing in his veins, his muscles eager to explore every direction they could move. Eyes closed, Keith easily finds his way to the center of the room. The warmth of the sunlight on his ankles eases up his legs, mobilizing each joint as it passes. There’s a slight crackle at his knees, but Keith ignores it in favor of matching the beat with which his heart is soaring.

  
Keith doesn’t realize what time it is until the sunlight had crept it’s way up his body and kisses his shoulders. His phone had been on shuffle, his body riding through piano ballads and jerky hip-hop beats. With a quirk of his lip, Keith eases his way over to the speaker. _Time’s almost up, might as well do it for old time’s sake._

  
He barely glances down at his phone, his fingers finding the song easily. With one quick glance in the mirror at his sweaty, disheveled body, Keith hits the first beat. Arms outstretched to the sky, knees bent outward, head tossed back. Another hit, another pose, his limbs becoming more limber. His hands trace his head, up own arm, across the shoulders, down the other.

  
His feet glide soundlessly, easily finding purchase on the familiar light oak floor. _“I love it when we play 1950…”_ Keith’s eyes slide closed, his body coming alive by itself. He feels his arms swing out to the side- _“…Tell me why it’s wrong…”_ His mind drifts as his body sings. He thinks of neon colors and skirts, cotton candy and a ferris wheel, young romance…

  
**THUD**

  
Keith stumbles and desperately reaches out for a grip to keep from falling. His eyes snap open as his hand is suddenly trapped in an iron grip. The warmth of his sweaty body is suddenly zapped away through the hand wrapped around his wrist.

  
The music fades back into Keith’s senses- _“So tell me why my gods look like you…”_ His own eyes look into the deep blue ones crinkled at the corners, sparkles threatening to fall from its ocean.

  
“What’s with you and falling?” Lance laughs heartily and yanks Keith back to standing, pausing a moment before removing his hand. Keith unconsciously covers the vacant space with his other hand, relishing the refreshing bite of the cold.

  
“Guess I’m a little unsteady on my feet around you.” A heavy moment hangs in the air- Keith holds his breath, Lance gazes steadily at him.

  
“Yeah, I get it, braces can be pretty hard to get used to. Especially when you try to show up a pro like me.” Just to prove his point, Lance does a Michael Jackson toe-hop with a quick ‘AOW’ thrown in. Keith can’t decide whether he’s relieved or disappointed at Lance’s inability to read his deeper meaning.

  
Meanwhile Lance is fighting the urge to flirt back. He has a class to teach in this room and he can’t remain distracted for too long.

  
“Aaaaanywho, I actually have to use this room now to teach a class. Sorry to have to kick you out.” Lance rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, side-eyeing Keith.

  
“Yeah, figured. Good luck with your class.” Keith heaves his gym bag onto his shoulder and hurries out, head ducked down and shoulders hanging. Lance pouts just a bit before setting his own bag down.

  
He pulls his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and waltzes on over to the speaker system while searching for the warmup song of the day. Just as he’s about to grab the aux cord, he realizes Keith had left his phone. The song was still playing- 1950 by King Princess.

  
Lance falters, taking a moment to listen to the lyrics: _“I will keep waiting for your love. For you, I’ll wait.”_ With a few quick taps, he downloads the song on his phone as well. The song may come in handy for something later. He unplugs Keith’s phone and hurries to the door, hoping to catch Keith before he leaves.

  
Just as his hand lands on the doorknob, he freezes midstep. _What if…_

  
Lance jogs back to his bag and pulls out a scrap piece of paper and a pen to scribble something down quick. He recaps the pen and slides to the left on Keith’s phone. With the most charming smile he could muster, Lance snaps a quick pic and closes the phone out.

  
It wasn’t until Keith returned home that night that he noticed it. He had opened his Instagram to post a picture of him cuddling with Hunk’s dog and instead found an ocean god smiling up at him. His veins turned icy with the shock, his gaze frozen on the small piece of paper held just under the blinding smile.

  
_Did he…did he give me his phone number?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please give me your thoughts, ideas, input, anything!


End file.
